


Never Have I Ever

by Inthelittledoctor



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drunk Kisses, F/M, Never Have I Ever, So much smut, hangovers, kind of a slowburner, may be some fluff in there?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inthelittledoctor/pseuds/Inthelittledoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a game of Never have I ever gets out of hand, the Doctor and Clara are left to reestablish what their relationship is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Being a school teacher was exhausting and extremely stress inducing, she'd discovered. And after a day full of Courtney Woods back talking and kids passing notes about things that were most definitely not school appropriate, she decided that she needed a night to herself, no marking, no Doctor. Just her, and a lot of alcohol. Of course the Doctor had other plans. He'd decided to land right in her living room and jump out of his TARDIS, declaring that fish people are some of the worst kind of people. He's not getting a response from her so he's looking over at her, quirking his eyebrow as he sees her drinking wine straight from the bottle. 

'What're you doing that for?' He's questioning, gesturing towards the bottle in her hand. 

'Long day at work,' she's replying, taking a long sip from the bottle. 

He's bounding over to her and snatching the bottle from her, informing her that he will not have her ruining her kidneys. She's telling him it's just one bottle and he's scoffing, looking over at the size of the bottle and then looking at her incredulously. He's placing the bottle down on the coffee table and telling her to get up, informing her that he'd planned out something for them to do. She's telling him that she's not getting up and reaching for the bottle of wine, planning on continuing what she had previously been doing. He's swatting her hand away from the bottle and throwing himself onto the couch next to her, holding onto her wrist so she couldn't reach for the bottle. She's going to reach for the bottle with her other hand, only to have him grab that wrist too. 

'Stop,' he's stating sternly, his gaze piercing through her. 

She's pressing her lips together and looking at him careful before suggesting,'How about we play a game?'

He's sighing,'We aren't children, Clara.'

'No no, this isn't a children's game,' she's pausing, gauging the look on his face before continuing,'It's a drinking game.'

'I'm not going to let you drink,' He's grumbling, tightening his grip on her wrists ever so slightly, gazing at her, concerned. 

'Please, Doctor,' she's begging, not much desperation showing in her voice. 

He's groaning, his resolve breaking as he gives in. He's dropping her wrist and looking over at the bottle, 'What're the rules of this game?' 

She's smiling slightly, placing her hands on her thighs and starting, 'So, we take turns saying things that we've never done, and if the other person has done the thing the other hasn't, they have to drink.'

He's pressing his lips together and nodding, telling her to go first, due to the fact that he has no clue how to start. 'Never have I ever had two hearts.'

He's scrunching his face up, reaching for the bottle and taking a drink. He's placing it to his side, keeping a firm grip on the neck of the bottle. 'It's not exactly fair to target the other person,' he's stating, trying to hide his grimace at the aftertaste of the wine. 

She's shrugging telling him to take his turn, pulling her legs up onto the couch and sitting criss cross. 'I've never been named Clara Oswald.'

'You have to do something better than that,' she's saying, her voice slightly aggravated. 

'You did something that simple!' He's complaining, holding the bottle tightly at his side.

She's sighing and gesturing for him to hand her the bottle, taking a long drink once she receives it from him. They go on for enough rounds for her to get moderately drunk and him to get slightly tipsy. He'd let his defences drop a long while ago after he's realised she'd begun to get drunk. His defences dropping let to more daring statements, like for example, the one he used this round. 

'I've never fallen in love with a two thousand year old alien.'

He was curious. Just curious. Well, actually, curious and a tad bit drunk. He hadn't expected her to pick up the bottle and take perhaps one of the longest sips of the evening from it. She's smiling lazily at him and shoving the bottle towards him, letting a giggle escape her before stating,'Never have I fallen in love with a human girl with a funny nose whom I travel in time with.'

He's grumbling something about what she just said not being fair before putting the almost empty wine bottle on the table and jumping up off the couch. 'How about we play a different game?' He's saying, his question more of a statement. 

She's pressing her lips together and whining,'But I like this game.'

'How about we play a game of put Clara to sleep?' He's asking, his tone a tad bit too enthusiastic. 

She's shaking her head no, standing up and stumbling slightly, catching his arm for support. 'The world's all spiny,' shes whispering. 

He's sighing and beginning to lead her towards her room, having her stumble along with him. 'Where're we goin'?' She's questioning, holding his arm tighter. 

'Your room,' he's replying, pushing the door in front of them open. 

'Down boy,' she's giggling, letting go of his arm and taking wobbly footsteps to her bed, falling down onto it, her face buried into her duvet. She's laughing before turning her head to the side and exclaiming,'You should join me! This bed is very comfy.'

As enticing as laying in bed with her sounded, he knew it would only end poorly. So he's walking over to her bed and sitting on the foot of it, technically doing what was asked if him. Her gaze is finding its way to him and lingering there, her nose scrunching up. 'Not like that, lay down,' she's saying, patting the bed next to her. 

He knows he shouldn't. Really shouldn't. But something about the way she's looking at him right now makes him lay down on his back next to her, his head turned towards her and his legs awkwardly dangling off the bed. He's placing his hands on his stomach and smiling weakly at her, feeling her hand being tentatively placed on his upper arm. 

'Never have I ever kissed a Time Lord,' she's whispering, seeming astonished, her eyes meeting his. 

'Clara, we're done with that,' he's informing, his tone warning.

She's twisting around so she's laying on her side, her eyes never leaving his. Her hand is slipping off of his upper arm and she's laying her hands under her head, simply just looking at him in the dim light of her room. 'I want to kiss you,' she's stating matter of factly. 

'You don't, trust me,' he's murmuring, his mind pleading him to get up because he's absolutely certain that if he doesn't right now, he is going to snog the living daylights out of Clara Oswald. 

'Yes I do,' she's almost purring, slightly too drunk to have her words come out they exact way she wanted them to. Then her eyes are flickering up to the ceiling and she's flopping onto her back, turning her head towards him and grinning at him dumbly. 'Now, it's your turn.'

He's sighing, and reaching over, gently pulling one of her hands from under her head and entwining his fingers with hers. 'Go to sleep, Clara,' he's commanding softly, his gaze fixed on her. 

She's looking at their link hands in silence, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his fingertips. She's looking over at him with hooded eyes and smiling, her hand squeezing his lightly. She's observing his features, noticing the way they looked more relaxed than they had earlier. She's placing  
another kiss on the tips of his fingers, letting her lips linger there, her eyes still trained on his features. Her lips are leaving his fingers, her body shifting closer to his so their bodies are almost touching, their locked hands resting in between them. Her breath is warm on his lips, so enticing, so tempting. He inhales the scent of her mixed with the wine that's heavy on her breath, wishing nothing more that to be able to taste that wine on her lips. 

He's turning his head so he's looking up at the ceiling, realising that his breath had picked up. He's quickly getting his breathing under control and jumping up from the bed, looking down at her with a furrowed brow. He's mumbling an excuse to leave before quickly striding to her doorway, being stopped by the call of his name. 

'What?' He's asking, trying to sound aggravated. 

'Do you not want to kiss me?' She's questioning, a pout on her lips. 

He's sighing and his shoulder are slouching, knowing she won't let him leave without an answer. And what is he to tell her? She's too drunk to even remember any of this, so why not just tell her the truth? There's a logical answer as to why not in the back of his mind, but at the moment, he's deciding to ignore it. 'I do want to kiss you, Clara,' he's saying, his tone deep. 

Her eyes are widening and a look of confusion is spreading across her face,'You do?' 

'Yeah,' he's sighing, waltzing back over to her bed and sitting down on it. 'Come here,' he's commanding, motioning towards the spot behind him with his hand. She's hastily flipping over and crawling towards him, giggling as she collapses behind him. He's turning around and facing her, sitting with his legs crossed. Another giggle is escaping her and she's moving her chin onto his knee, looking up at him with a lopsided grin. 

She's moving her arm up and tapping his nose, whispering,'Doctor.'

The corner of his lips are turning upward and her name is escaping his lips, causing her grin to Uu. They're gazing at each other for a few moments before he's tell her she should sleep, causing her grin to fade. 'Can you sleep here with me?' She's asking, the look in her eyes pleading. 

'I don't sleep, Clara,' he's saying, trying to protest without actually saying no. 

'Please?' She's begging, her hands being placed on his shin on either side of her head. 

He's gently putting his hands on hers and taking them off of his leg and placing them on the bed. 'C'mon, let's lie down,' he's sighing, earning a smile from her. 

She's scrambling to the middle of the bed and lying down, extending her arm out towards him and reaching for his hand. He's grumbling something and laying down, trying to stay as far away from her as he can. She's putting her arm back at her side and telling him to come closer. He's making no attempt to move and she's huffing out an angry breath, moving closer to him and wrapping her arms around his torso. He's stiffening against her and pressing his lips together, telling himself that she was drunk and he should just let her tire herself out. She's burying her face into his side and humming happily, throwing her leg over his. He's snaking an arm under her and wrapping it around her, not because he wants to of course, but because it would most certainly be uncomfortable to just let it sit there pushed up against her. 

'Never have I ever thought I'd be sleeping in the same bed with you,' he's whispering. 

She's breathing out a laugh and replying,'There's no wine in here.'

'Then come up with something else to do,' he's murmuring, a absentmindedly playing with the ends of her hair with the hand that was on her back. 

So maybe he shouldn't be playing games with her while she's intoxicated. Maybe he should just let her sleep and not make anymore bad decisions. But yet there was that decision making part of his mind that malfunctioned whenever she was close to him, and right now it was currently going crazy, causing him to only be able to make poor decisions. 'I think I've got an idea,' she's murmuring, pushing herself up with the hand on his front, her face hovering above his. 

His breath is hitching and he's staring up at her, his eyes impossibly wide. 'Clara,' he's warning, struggling to even say her name,'You should go to sleep.'

Then she's giggling again for some reason he can't quite figure out, ducking her head down and collapsing onto him, burying her face into his chest. 'Never have I ever had the courage to kiss you,' she's mumbling, emphasising the last word. 

It's at this moment that he's decided he's had just about as much as he can take, so he's placing his fingers on her chin and tilting her head up. 'If I kiss you will you go to sleep?'

Her eyes are widening and she's nodding once, closing her eyes and waiting for his lips to touch hers. He's trying to find it in himself to kiss her, but part of him keeps on trying to tell him that this is deceiving her while her defences have been dropped. Although another part of him was arguing that they were friends, and friends kissed, right? Just quick pecks on the cheek, granted, but how was a quick peck on the lips any different than one on the cheek? He's taking a sharp intake of breath and bowing his head, his lips touching hers before he pulls away, dropping his head onto the pillow below it. 

She's furrowing her brow and placing her ear to his chest, listening to his hearts beating erratically. 'Can I kiss you again?' She's questioning, her voice beginning to grow tired. 

'When you wake up in the morning, yes,' he's replying. 

Because he knows in the morning she won't want to, she'll just pretend like this night never happened and move on with her life, which was absolutely fine by him. He's hearing her sigh and looking down to find her eyes closed, waiting for her breath to even out before pulling her closer to him, enjoying her closeness while it still lasted. His head is falling back onto the pillow and he's staring up at the ceiling, trying to pretend like his lips had not just touched hers. 

Morning's rolling around a lot quicker than he had anticipated, a quiet groan snapping him out of his thoughts. He's looking down without moving his head, seeing her face contorted into a grimace. It's taking him a moment to fully process the fact that she is still on top of him and one of her arms is still under him, the other one rubbing her forehead. 

'Are you okay?' He's questioning, squeezing her arm lightly. 

Her eyes are snapping open and she's stiffening, not realising the warm body under her until now. She's cautiously looking up, already well aware of the face she was going to be met with. She's swallowing and her hand is falling from her forehead, clutching his shirt tightly. Oh thank God, clothes. 'My forehead,' she's muttering, loosening her grip on his shirt. 

'Probably the alcohol taking its toll,' he's murmuring, moving his head so his chin's on his chest. 

She's groaning again and squeezing her eyes shut, biting down on her lower lip. Almost as if by reflex, he's reaching out and cupping her cheek, worry filling his eyes. 'How about I go get you some coffee and pain killers?'

She's hesitantly opening her eyes, worrying her lip between her teeth. 'Coffee sounds nice right now,' she's whispering. 

'Suppose I'll be right back then,' he's whispering, a smile threatening to break out on his lips. He's carefully untangling himself from her, hopping off the bed and bounding over to the door. He's being stopped by the call of his name, looking back her and raising an eyebrow. 

'Did we-,' she's pausing, trying to find the right words,'Did anything happen between us last night?'

'No,' he's lying, hastily turning his head away from her and continuing to make his way to the kitchen. 

He's quickly making coffee and leaning back against the counter, tilting his head back and closing his eyes, letting out a deep breath. He has kissed her. And she hadn't even remembered it. Probably for the best. The sound of her clearing her throat is ringing out through the room, causing his eyes to slowly open. He's peering at her and running a hand across his face, lowering his head and giving her a weak smile. 'Hi,' he's greeting. 

'Hey,' she's replying, sounding skeptical. 

'How's the headache?' He's asking, sounding distracted. 

'I took some painkillers which are just now starting to kick in, so slightly better.' She's replying, her eyes trailing off to the counter next to him. 

He's pointing over to a mug on the counter and stating,'Coffee's done.'

She's striding over and grabbing the mug, putting it up to her lips and taking a sip. She's humming appreciatively and giving him a small smile. Then she's leaning on the counter next to him, staring down into her coffee. 'So what happened last night?'

'You wanted to play a drinking game so we-,' he's starting, being interrupted by her. 

'No, I meant, between us,' she's clarifying, looking over at him. 

'I already told you that nothing happened,' he's saying, his voice rough. 

'And you were lying, so tell me what really happened.'

And it's at this moment that he realises that there is absolutely no way to get out of this. So he's telling her the truth. 'You wanted me to kiss you, so...I did.'

'Did you want to or did you just do it because I wanted you to?' She's questioning, taking a sip of her coffee. 

'Does it matter?' He's asking, not quite wanting to admit that he wanted to because he hadn't quite admitted that to himself yet. 

'Doctor, did you want to?' She's asking sternly. 

'Yes, Clara, I did,' he's admitting with hesitation, bowing his head in defeat. 

'Good,' she's stating, looking away from him and hiding her smile behind her mug. 

Silence is ringing out between them for a few moments before he's questioning,'How's the headache now?'

'Still there, but better,' she's replying. 

He's nodding and looking down at his shoes, a question on the tip of his tongue. And of course the question was about kissing her. Somehow, as if reading his mind, she's asking the question for him,'What would you think about kissing me again?'

'Wouldn't be opposed to it,' he's answering, looking over at her and crossing his arms. 

The silence is back after that, him gazing at her as she stares ahead, her mind swimming with thoughts. 'I'm going to go take a warm shower,' she's mumbling after a while, putting her empty mug on the counter behind her and beginning to push off the counter, having a hand grab her upper arm and stop her. She's turning around to look at him, seeing a conflicted look on his face. 

'I-,' he's starting, shaking his head and trying to start over, his mouth moving and no words coming out. He's letting out an aggravated breath, ducking his head down and crashing his lips into hers. She's gasping into his mouth before kissing him back, burying a hand in his curls. He's pulling away after a while, his hand leaving her arm. He's leaning back on the counter, catching his breath and staring at her wide eyed. She's mirroring his expression, her cheeks a rosy pink. 

'I'm going to go get a shower,' she's muttering, quickly making her way out of the kitchen. Then she's peeking her head in the doorway and pointing at him,'Don't touch anything while I'm in the shower.'

He's snorting and grabbing her mug off the counter, retorting,'I'm perfectly capable of not breaking things, Clara.'

She's scrunching her nose up and giving him a skeptical look before rushing off to her room to shower. He's barely even explored her cupboards before he's hearing his name being called from her bedroom. He's striding there, stopping at her door that was cracked open. 'What?'

'I need your help,' she's replying, sounding a little bit worn out and aggravated. 

He's pushing her door opened and finding her sitting on her bed, looking rather defeated. 'My shirt's caught on the zipper of my dress,' she's stating. 

'And you want me to fix that?' He's questioning, quirking an eyebrow. 

'Don't know why else I would've told you about it.'

He wants to say something clever, but he knows it will only come out as rude. So he's gesturing for her to come over to him and instructing,'Come here.'

She's standing up and walking over to him, turning around so her back is facing him. His hands are hovering at the hem of her shirt as he takes a deep breath, trying to find it in himself to take off her shirt. There's a dress under it, he's reminding himself, there's nothing to be scared of. He's hooking his fingers in her shirt and pulls it up, seeing where it got stuck on the zipper of her dress. He's untangling it from the zipper and pulling it the rest of the way off with a little help from her. 'Would you mind unzipping my dress too?' She's breathing out, holding her hair away from the zipper. 

He's holding his breathing and taking a step closer to her, parts of his body grazing hers. His forefinger and thumb are grabbing her zipper, carefully and quickly pulling it down. He's letting out the breath he had been holding, his breath slightly heavier than before as he ducks his head down to her neck and places a quick kiss on the side of it. 'Anything else?' He's whispering, his lips ghosting her neck. 

'I still have some clothes on under this if you'd like to help take those off,' she's murmuring, trying to sound seductive, but coming out as slightly squeaky. 

It's taking him a moment to reply, due to the fact that he was currently trying very hard not to push her onto her bed and snog her until she can't breathe. He's moving his lips up to her ear and breathing huskily into it. 'Would you like me to undress you, Ms. Oswald?'

She's shivering and shifting her legs slightly, trying to ignore the feeling he was sending through her. 'Yes,' she's breathing out without even realising what she was saying. 

His hands are expertly striping her of her dress and he's working on the clasp of her bra in no time flat, all of his attention being focused into this one simple task. He's going to pull down her tights, earning a gasp from her. 'Wait,' she's gasping, placing her hands on his,'Still need to shower.'

He's dropping his hands from her and taking off his coat, draping it around her and stating,'I'll be in the kitchen.'

She's quickly turning around and pulling his jacket tight around her, begging,'Please don't leave.'

He's furrowing his brow, honestly quite desperate to get out of this situation at the moment. 'Why?'

'Because I don't want you to,' she's replying, sounding rather shy. 

He's searching her face for a moment before scoffing and mumbling an excuse to leave, quickly striding out of her room and closing the door behind him, bounding to the TARDIS and pushing the doors open. He's moving through the corridors without a destination in mind, just trying to get as far away from Clara as he could. Because she was a temptation he couldn't resist. He's throwing open a door, revealing her room on the other side, causing him to groan. His feet are dragging him to her bed, his legs giving out, causing him to fall onto the bed. The feeling of his need rubbing up against her bed is causing him to groan again, knowing there was no escaping the bulge between his legs. 

He was a Time Lord. He should be above humans and their urges, but yet, here he was, aroused beyond belief just because he had had a simple intimate encounter with her. He'd had more intimate encounters in his life than he could count, and after all of those he'd been able to control himself. But for some reason this one was different. And he's realising why. Because this was his first intimate encounter in this body and it was with his best friend, the girl he'd accidentally fallen in love with. He's noticing that his hip are bucking ever so slightly into the sheets and he's shifting, trying to stop the friction, only to result in making it worse. Shamefully, he's reaching down and palming himself through his trousers, trying to relieve himself of some of the tension. After realising that that wasn't quite enough, he's hastily snaking his hand through the hole in his pyjama bottoms, stoking himself through his pants. A throaty groan is escaping him without him even realising it, his hand moving faster on his clothed member. 

_It's still not enough. ___He's freeing his erection and stroking it roughly, twisting his hand each time it reaches the tip of his member. His groans are escaping him freely now, loud and throaty. So loud in fact, that he didn't hear the sound of footsteps clanging down the corridors towards the room he was in. He's moaning as the door opens, her name escaping his mouth on a gasp. She's staring at him with her mouth agape, words failing her. So maybe she shouldn't have followed the sound of his groans. Although, to her credit, she had thought he was in pain. She's hastily exiting the room, hearing him loudly choke out her name as she gets to the console room, causing her cheeks to flush considerably. She's exiting the TARDIS and hastily walking to her room, sitting down on her bed, trying to get her breathing under control. And it's only now when she notices the throbbing between her legs.

_God, this wasn't going to end well._

__It's not like he would be back anytime soon, so why not give into her arousal? She's falling back onto her bed and letting her hand travel south, a sigh escaping her lips as her hand reaches the place she needs it the most. She's slipping two fingers inside of her, curling them upward in just the right way, eliciting a moan from her. Her eyes are squeezing shut as her thumb begins to rub her clit, her fingers thrusting faster inside of her. Another moan, louder this time. Heavy breaths leaving her, another finger entering her, sending her to the point of no return. She was so close now, just a little faster, a little harder. Her backs arching, letting her get a better angle on herself, everything going together so perfectly. Then there's the sound of the room door, but it's masked by her gasp of his name, causing the figure at the door to stiffen. He's clearing his throat loudly and her eyes are drifting open, her head falling to the side, her eyes widening once she sees him. She's quickly sitting up, her cheeks flushed and her pupils wide._ _

__His face mirrors hers, guilt ridden, flushed, blown pupils. 'Hi,' he's saying, slowly, lowly, _suggestively._ __

___God, his voice was going to send her over the edge._ __

__

___'Hey,' she's replying, out of breath._ _ _

___'Didn't think you were out of the shower yet,' he's mumbling, running his hand through his hair and looking down at his shoes._ _ _

___'What were you doing in the TARDIS?' She's questioning, trying to pretend like he hadn't just caught her touching herself as well._ _ _

___'Just uh,' he's pointing back to the TARDIS,'Fixing her.'_ _ _

___'And fixing her required you to touch yourself?' She's questioning, suddenly remembering the way he sounded when he moaned and the way her name escaped his mouth on a choked shout._ _ _

___His cheeks are managing to flush further, his eyebrows dropping. 'You heard that?' He's questioning deeply._ _ _

___'Saw it actually.'_ _ _

___'Oh,' he's breathing out, looking anywhere but at her._ _ _

___'We can do two things about this,' she's stating, slightly more confident now,'Pretend it never happened. Move on with our lives, go back to the way we used to be. Just The Doctor and Clara Oswald in the TARDIS. Or, we can act upon the events that played out today. It's your choice.'_ _ _

___A moment of silence, then he's questioning,'What do you want, Clara?'_ _ _

___'I just want to be with you, whether that be romantically or just as a friend,' she's replying._ _ _

___'Clara Oswald,' he's sighing, striding over to her and bending down, tilting her chin up with his forefinger. 'Clara, Clara, Clara...' He's looking into her eyes, leaning down ever so slightly._ _ _

___'Doctor,' she's sighing, her eyes drifting shut._ _ _

___'I want this, Clara. I want you,' he's mumbling, tilting his head so his lips are almost touching hers. His leg is pushing between hers, putting pressure on her core, causing her to moan quietly. 'Gods,' he's muttering._ _ _

___She's laughing gently against his lips, her hands being placed on his back, running up it and getting tangled up in his hair. 'We can't do this,' he's breathing out_ _ _

___'Why not?' She's questioning breathily, her voice low._ _ _

___'We're moving too fast,' he's replying, beginning to pull his head away from hers._ _ _

___'Doctor, please,' she's begging, pulling his head back down to hers._ _ _

___'Clara, I'm not ready to do this,' he's informing, his voice sorrowful._ _ _

___She's frowning and pecking his lips, letting her hands fall from the back of his head. 'How long are we going to keep dancing around this?'_ _ _

___'Not much longer, I promise,' he's answering sincerely, having her give him a nod and smile up at him._ _ _

___He's taking a step away from her and standing up straight, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath out. His eyes are drifting open and he's grinning at her, holding his hand out to her. 'So what do you say, Clara Oswald? All of time, all of space. Anything can happen.'_ _ _

___She's giving him a grin in return and standing up, placing her hand in his and standing on her toes, pressing her lips to his again. Her lips are quickly leaving him and he's looking at her with a loving smile now, squeezing her hand lightly. 'So?' He's asking lowly._ _ _

___'I want that more than anything,' she's replying, a spark in her eyes,'But right now, I think we need to establish what our relationship is before we go running from it again.'_ _ _

___'Can we just add kissing to the list of things we do now and be done with it?' He's questioning, not sure what else she wanted to establish._ _ _

___She's furrowing her brow at him for a moment before sighing, her expression turning into one of defeat as she leans forward and rests her forehead on his chest,'It's not that simple, Doctor,' she's whispering._ _ _

___'Well then tell me what you really want.'_ _ _

___'I want you to understand that we can't just be best friends anymore,' she's replying, her hands being placed on his chest under his head._ _ _

___'Why not?'_ _ _

___'Because we both feel things for each other that normal friends don't.'_ _ _

___His brow is furrowing,'Friends can be in love with each other, can't they?'_ _ _

___She's sighing, already well aware of the fact that he loved her,'Yes, Doctor, but usually when they find out that they love each other they stop being friends and become something more.'_ _ _

___'I don't want to be your boyfriend, Clara,' he's stating his voice low._ _ _

___'And I'm not saying that you have to be it's just, I want you to be more than my best friend.' She's mumbling the last part, not quite wanting him to hear._ _ _

___'I want you to be more than my friend too,' he's informing, placing a hand on her lower back and pulling her closer to him._ _ _

___She's sighing, not quite believing him, but letting him get away with it. She's taking her head off his chest and standing on her toes, pressing her lips to his. Her lips are lingering on his for a moment and then she's pulling away, her arms leaving him as she takes a step back. His arms are dropping from her and she's placing her hand in his, a grin appearing on her lips. 'So,' she's beginning,'All of time and space?'_ _ _

___'Anything that's already happened or will happen,' he's continuing for her._ _ _

___'What're we waiting for?' She's questioning, her grin widening._ _ _

___Teeth are shining through his grin and he's running to the TARDIS, pulling her along behind him._ _ _

___-_ _ _

___Once they're in the TARDIS, it doesn't take very long for his resolve to finally break. They're in the middle of a festival when it happens, a festival the both of them had been enjoying quite well. He's casting a glance her way while they're walking through the streets and feeling something inside of him break when he sees her smiling widely. He's hastily pulling her into a nearby alleyway and pushing her up against a wall, snogging her until she can't breathe. She's raising an eyebrow in to question him when he pulls away, a slight smile tugging at the corner of her lips. As a response he's pushing up her skirt and placing his hand in between her legs, rubbing her through her knickers. A gasp is escaping her and she's burying her face into his shoulder, trying to keep her breathing even. His fingers are sliding up her knickers and finding her clit, rubbing circles there, his breath becoming slightly heavy as he feels her arousal begin to soak through her knickers. She's moaning into his shoulder as he adds more pressure, her moan causing him to groan quietly._ _ _

___Her hips are bucking and she's throwing her head back against the wall behind her, her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth dangling open, ragged breaths and gasps escaping her. He's resisting the urge to groan again as he pushes aside her knickers and plunges two fingers inside of her, the feeling of her against his fingers causing his already half hard member to become fully erect. His fingers are thrusting in and out of her swiftly, causing her gasps to turn to moans. He's feeling her tighten around his fingers and hastily removing them, causing her to whimper._ _ _

___'I need to be inside of you,' he's breathing out, his hands dropping down to his waist and quickly unbuckling his belt, beginning to unbutton his pants when his movements are stopped by her hands gently being placed on top of his._ _ _

___'Here, I've got it,' she's whispering, her breath still coming out quick._ _ _

___She's carefully unbuttoning and unzipping his trousers, her movements containing no hint of desperation, even though she was beyond desperate to have him inside of her. She's looking up into his eyes to see him looking at her with a look mixed between lust and love. She's freeing his erection from his pants without breaking eye contact, beginning to stroke him and leaning up, pressing her lips to his and kissing him deeply. He's moaning into her mouth and her free hand is grabbing one of his, leading it to her sex. He's slipping past her knickers and working her over, his mouth leaving hers so he can breathe. They're both breathing heavily against each other's mouths as she lines his member up with her sex, his fingers giving one last thrust into her before pulling out. He's entering her and groaning, hearing her make a sound in between pain and pleasure._ _ _

___'You okay?' He's questioning breathily, placing his forehead against hers._ _ _

___'Yeah, I'm fine,' she's breathing out, her tone hinting at laughter._ _ _

___He's breathing out a laugh and placing his hands on her waist, whispering,'Jump.'_ _ _

___She's obliging and laughing gently, feeling his hands on the back of her thighs, lifting them up to his waist. She's grinding her hips against his and he's making a noise that sounds somewhat like a moan, but could be mistaken as a laugh._ _ _

___'What was that?' She's laughing, her forehead falling to his shoulder._ _ _

___'Shut up,' he's muttering, tightening his grip on her thighs._ _ _

___Her laughing is continuing and she's absentmindedly grinding her hips against him, him biting his lip to try and hide the noises of need attempting to leave his mouth. She's taking her head off his shoulder and dropping it back against the wall, her laughter subsiding and her eyes drifting open, gazing at him intently. Her grin is fading into a smile and she's taking her head off the wall, leaning forward and cupping his face, her lips meeting his. He's beginning to thrust in and out of her slowly, wanting to go faster but not doing so in fear of hurting her._ _ _

___She's whimpering against his lips and bucking her hips quicker, begging,'Faster.'_ _ _

___And that right there was all the motivation he needed, his thrusts becoming quicker and more lust driven. A moan is escaping her and she's tearing her lips away from his, placing her cheek against his and breathing heavily into his ear. He's using more strength to thrust into her, feeling his climax closing in on him. She's whimpering and gripping his shoulders tightly, her feet flying up to his lower back and pushing it forward, urging him to go deeper. While he's not quite sure if he can go any deeper, he still tries and apparently that does something, because she's crying out and tightening around him. Her orgasm is tearing through her and he's following close behind, thrusting erratically into her. He's choking out her name and his fingers are digging into her thighs, sure to leave a mark the next day._ _ _

___His thrusts are stopping and his head is falling to her shoulder, his breaths coming out roughly._ _ _

___'Okay,' she's saying after a moment,'That was sudden.'_ _ _

___He's breathing out a laugh and informing,'I'm going to put you down now.'_ _ _

___He's dropping his hands from her thighs and her legs are clinging to him, carefully dropping one from his waist and to the ground, letting the other one fall down after it. She's looking up at him and their eyes are meeting, the both of their expressions dripping with exhaustion. He's giving her a lazy smile and reaching a hand up to his shoulder, taking her hand off of it and holding it in his. She's smiling back at him and leaning up to peck his lips, lingering up there for a moment to ask if he wants to go back to the TARDIS. He's nodding once and pulling on her hand, quickly making his way to the TARDIS with her in toe._ _ _

___He's dropping her hand and striding to the console once they get there, facing her with a grin and questioning,'How about we go back to the planet where they celebrate New Years all year round?'_ _ _

___She's walking over to the console wordlessly and placing a hand on a lever, replying with a smirk,'Let's go.'_ _ _

___They're both pulling their respective levers and off they go, the both of them deciding it'd probably be better to distract themselves than actually acknowledge what was going on between the two of them. Because it was fine if they were just friends that kissed occasionally, but having sex in an alleyway was a whole other story._ _ _

___With a reminder to herself to ask him what exactly had gone through him when he decided to make love to her, she's running over to the TARDIS doors, pushing them open and grinning at the adventure awaiting them._ _ _

__


	2. Redefined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events that played out in the alleyway, the Doctor and Clara are left to redefine what their relationship is.

So she may have gotten a little bit too drunk. And by a little bit, she meant a lot. Like, completely and utterly smashed. So smashed in fact that she may have given him a hand job under the bar table they were sitting at. She wasn't quite sure if she had, due to the fact that, as it has already been mentioned, she was smashed. 

She's waking up the next morning in his leather chair, his coat draped over her. It's taking her a moment to realise that her head is throbbing with pain and once she does, she's groaning quietly and deciding she's had far too much to drink in the past few days. She's squinting her eyes open before quickly squeezing them shut, the light of the TARDIS far too bright for her hungover state. Her name is ringing through her ears and she's forcing her eyes open to slits, seeing a blurred figure in front of her that she can only assume to be the Doctor. And there's her name again, a Scottish brogue gently murmuring it as she feels a hand on her arm. She's whimpering quietly and opening her eyes further, his figure becoming clear in front of her, a slightly concerned expression on his features. 

A smile is gracing his lips as he sees her eyes open fully, a grimace contorting her features. 'I brought you something to drink and some pills,' He's informing in the quietest tone he can muster, handing her a mug and a light purple pill. She's eyeing the items suspiciously before cautiously taking them from him, throwing the pill into her mouth and following it with a swig of warm tea. Not only was it was warm tea, it was warm tea the way she liked it. He remembered how she liked her tea. She's smiling at the thought of him paying close attention to how she took her tea and taking another sip of tea, appreciating the fact that the pill he gave her was already taking affect and making her head hurt a hell of a lot less. 

'What did you give me?' She's questioning, looking up from her glass at him. 

'Hangover cure from far in the future, supposed to cure hangover symptoms in less than an hour,' he's replying, his eyes trained on her. 

She's humming appreciatively and letting her eyes drift shut, her grip tightening on the mug in her hand. When she's opening her eyes again to see a conflicting look on his face. 'What's going on in that big ol' brain of yours?' She's asking. 

'Nothing,' he's sighing, kneeling down and placing his hand in hers. She's giving him a skeptical look before leaning forward and placing her forehead on his, whispering,'Show me.' 

A deep breath is leaving his lips and he knows he's going to regret this later, but right now it doesn't entirely register to him how badly he's going to regret it. 

-

_'C'mon, Doctor, no one will be able to see,' she's purring into his ear almost seductively, her tone a little bit too drunk to be seductive._

_'Clara, I already said no,' he's biting back, trying not to sound harsh._

_She's moaning quietly into his ear and snaking her hand from the cushion beneath them to his thigh, her actions causing him to bite his lip. 'Clara,' he's warning, his hands clenching into fists at his side._

_'Doctor,' she's moaning back, her tone teasing. Her hand is gliding over to his crouch and she's cupping it, rubbing it slowly with her palm._

_A quiet groan is escaping him and he's cursing himself for already being half hard under touch. They really shouldn't do this. They're in a public place, this isn't appropriate. But yet part of him can't help but want it. No, he doesn't want it, he needs it, he yearns for it. Her second hand is joining to one in his lap and she's hastily unbuckling his belt, making quick work of his trousers and freeing his erection from his pants._

_'Clara,' he's breathing out, begging her to stop before she does something she'll regret._

_Wordlessly, she's wrapping her hand around him and sloppily working him over. All of his protests are dying in his throat and he's moaning just a little bit too loudly, earning some odd looks from the long necked people around them. He's reaching forward and grabbing his glass tightly, bringing it to his lips to silence his noises of pleasure. Although something didn't taste right as the liquid his his tongue. It wasn't what he wanted to taste. The sudden realisation of what he wants to taste is hitting him and he's quickly placing his glass back onto the table, turning his head to find her far closer to him than he had expected. With little hesitation, he pressing his lips hungrily to hers, giving her a kiss filled with need and desperation. She's kissing him back with almost the same intensity, a little to focused on getting him to fall apart in her hands to be able to mirror his intensity. She's pumping him harder and moaning into his mouth as their tongues intermingle, her moan causing his hips to buck on their own accord._

_'Faster,' he's murmuring against her lips, feeling shame run through him as the word leaves his lips. She's happy to oblige, of course, working him over at just the right speed, causing a groan to escape him. The sound of skin against skin is drowned out by all the chatter around then, him being relieved by this and her, in her drunken state, being a little bit disappointed. She's pulling her lips away from his and looking down at his throbbing member, smirking at the way it bucked ever so slightly into her hands. God, if they weren't in this bloody pub right now, she would be shagging the living daylights out of him. There wasn't really anything stopping her right now, except for that little voice in the back of her head telling her that public decency was still a thing. She feels him shaking slightly in her hand and dear God if there were no people in here, the things she would do to him._

_'Gods, don't stop,' he's moaning, just loud enough for her to hear. She's snorting because it's not exactly like she was planning on stopping, not with him moaning like that. He's letting his eyes drift shut and his head is dropping back against the cushion behind him, a far too familiar feeling building up in his member. He's letting out a choked moan of her name as pure bliss runs through him, warm liquid spurting onto his lower abdomen. A curse is slipping out of his lips as he realises that his shirt is probably now ruined and his hips are convulsing as he works to get the most of the pleasure he can from her hand, still warm around his softening member, but no longer moving._

_His hips ceasing movement and he's sighing, cracking his eyes open and assessing the damage his shirt had taken. With a sigh, he's lifting his head off of the booth and reaching for a napkin, her quickly grabbing one before he can, leaning down and beginning to wipe up his shirt to the best of her abilities. She's looking up at him and smirking drunkly, pushing herself up and placing a quick, sloppy kiss on his lips before leaning back down and focusing on the task at hand. Making him look relatively decent. She's giggling as she slips his member back into his pant, zipping up his trousers and struggling to button them back up. He's letting out a gentle laugh and placing his hand over hers, stopping her actions._

_'Here, I've got it,' he's whispering, buttoning his trousers swiftly. He's buckling his belt and shooting her a quick grin before staring at the table in front of him. He's feeling her collapse onto his arm and hearing a laugh escape her, causing him to frown._

_He already knew she was going to regret this later._

-

'Oh God,' she's breathing out, her eyes drifting open and staring at the shameful expression on his face,'I'm sorry.'

His eyes are opening and he's looking at her sadly, his forehead leaving hers. 'I'm the one that should be sorry. I let you do that, even though I knew you were drunk beyond belief.'

A moment of silence is being shared between them and she's slipping his hand into his, her eyes locking onto his. 'We need to talk,' she's stating after a moment. 

He's nodding slightly and she's taking a deep breath out, gathering her courage and questioning,'Why did you shag me the other day?' 

His cheeks are being tinted a light shade of pink and he's running his free hand over his face, sighing,'I don't know, Clara.'

'Doctor,' she's warning,'tell me or I'll detach something from you.'

And it seems like that threat was all she needed to get him to talk,'I'm not quite sure what exactly it was, but I know that the way you looked before I did it was a big factor. You looked so happy and content and the only thing that I could think was that if I didn't have you right then I'd go mad.'

'So it was more or less a living in the moment thing?' She's questioning. 

He's shrugging,'I suppose so.'

A slight smile is gracing her lips and she's laughing gently, her hand tightening its grip on his. 'What's so funny?' He's questioning. 

'Nothing,' she's replying, her voice still hinted with laughter. 

'You sure about that, Ms. Oswald?' 

She's nodding and leaning forward, resting her head on his chest, her laughter shaking her frame. With a sigh, he's wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer, resting his head on top of hers. 'What am I to do with you, Clara Oswald?' 

A snicker,'I've a few ideas.'

He's raising an eyebrow and looking down at her,'Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?'

A smirk is finding its way onto her lips and she's looking up at him, seeing him looking down at her with hooded eyes. She's giving him a quick peck on his lips and saying,'C'mon, you daft old man.' 

And with that she's standing up and pulling him up with her, rushing to her bedroom with him right behind her, their hands still linked. She's glancing backing the way to her room to see him grinning like a child and she's snorting because he's lived for so long and probably done this a million times, but yet he's still excited about it. Once they get to her room, she's closing the door quickly and smiling at him mischievously. She's backing him up towards the bed and they're both falling down onto it, a fit of laughter escaping the both of them. Their lips are crashing together and they're making quick work of each other's clothes, the both of them desperate to feel the deep intimacy they had felt in that alleyway again. 

She's on top of him before he can tell what's happening, sinking down on him and letting out a moan. She's rocking her hips against his and he's moaning with her, trying to match her rhythm with his hips to no avail. Neither of them are going to last long and they know it, but for some unknown reason, they don't really care. Their moans mix with the sound of skin against skin, sending the both of them even closer to the edge. She's finding a new way to jerk her hips that gives the both of them even more pleasure, albeit it gives him a little more pleasure than her. He's the one that breaks first, squeezing his eyes shut and moaning out her name, his orgasm overtaking him. She's following close behind, crying out his name along with a jumble of curses. 

She's collapsing on top of him, breathing heavily into his heaving chest. She's hearing him laugh above her and looking up at him with a furrowed brow, seeing a content smile on his face. 'Your hair is a mess,' he's teasing, reaching out a brushing a strand that had fallen in front of her face behind her ear. 

'You really know how to compliment a girl, Doctor,' she's saying, almost sarcastically. 

He's breathing out a laugh and his hand is resting on her cheek, him leaning forward and placing a careful kiss on her lips. His lips are leaving hers and he's murmuring,'You look fine, I promise.'

'Just fine?' She's questioning, eyebrow raised. 

He's huffing and laying his head back down on the pillow below him,'Are we really going to argue about how you look after sex?' 

'Yes, we are,' she's saying firmly, pushing herself up off his chest and sitting up. 

He's groaning and sitting up with her, trying not to push her off of his lap. 'You look beautiful, Clara Oswald, as always.'

She's throwing him a smile and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, whispering,'Thank you.'

And then she's breathing out a laugh, teasing,'You don't look too bad yourself.'

She's running a hand through his messy curls and pressing a final kiss to his lips, getting off of him and feeling a tad bit empty without him inside of her. Silently, she's gathering her clothes up off the floor and strolling to the bathroom. She's closing the door behind her and letting out a deep breath, throwing her clothes onto the bathroom floor, firmly planting her hands on the edge of the counter and looking at herself in the mirror. She was a mess. It was a miracle he even thought she looked fine. Running a hand through her tangled hair, she pushes herself off the counter, walking over to the shower and turning it on. 

As she's about to step in, there's a knock on the bathroom door and shes groaning inwardly, bounding over to the door and cracking it open. She's peeking her head through the door and being greeted by an already half dressed Doctor, the only thing missing from his outfit being his hoodie and overcoat. 'Yes?' She's questioning. 

'I need to shower,' he's stating, his hands shoved into his pockets. 

She's sighing and grabbing his arm, pulling him into the bathroom with her. A small grunt is escaping his as she does so, him slightly confused as to what exactly is happening as she pulls off his shirt and tells him to take off his trousers. Quickly, he's taking off his trousers and pants, now standing naked in the middle of the bathroom, beyond confused. 'Clara, why am I naked?' 

'You said you needed to shower,' she's replying, sliding the shower door opened and stepping inside. 

He's staying where he is, asking loud enough for her to hear,'What am I supposed to do? Wait for you to get out?' 

She's sighing. He was hopeless. 'Get in here, you idiot!'

His eyes are widening at the realisation that that's what she wanted him to do and he's trotting over to the still opened shower door, stepping into the shower and sliding the door shut behind him. And then his gaze is finding its way to her body and he's not entirely sure he's going to get much showering done. How had he not noticed how beautiful she was before? It's at that moment he's realising that he hasn't actually properly seen her naked yet. He's drinking in the sight of her, trying to memorise every curve and blemish. 

'Are you going to just stand there the whole time?' She's asking after a moment of having him stare at her. 

He's snapping out of his trance and stuttering,'No, uh, sorry, just got distracted.'

He's taking a step towards her and she's cupping her hands under the water, letting a small amount of water gather in her hands before splashing him with it. He's scrunching up his nose in mock disapproval and she's laughing, turning around and grabbing some soap. Her body is being hastily cleaned and she's handing him the soap afterwards, getting a confused look from him. 'It's that soap we got from that bazaar with the blue people,' she's explaining,'Smells like whatever kind of soap you used last.'

He's smiling slightly. She was explaining alien things. Cute. Quickly shaking that thought out of his head, he's grabbing the soap from her and squirting some soap into his hand, handing her the bottle and washing himself, taken aback when she pushes his hands aside and begins washing his body for him. He's watching her and trying not to think about that way her hands feel on his body. Her hands are stopping their movements when they get to his chest, her leaning up and pressing her lips to his. She's pulling away and telling him that she's done, stepping aside so he can rinse himself off. He's doing so and quickly washing his hair while under the water, looking down at the ground instead of at her, not noticing that way her eyes were roaming his body. 

He's slipping out of the shower once he's done, leaving her to wash her hair and do whatever else she needed to do. Grabbing a towel from the wall and picking up his clothes off the floor, he's leaving the bathroom and drying himself off in her room. He's throwing his clothes on and sitting on her bed, waiting for her to finish showering, planning where they were going to go next. His thoughts are being interrupted by the bathroom door opening and her striding out, clad in the clothes she had been wearing earlier. He's giving her a small smile and getting up onto his feet, questioning,'How do you feel about dinner?'

She's furrowing her brow,'I just woke up a little over an hour ago.'

'Time travellers,' he's reminding her. 

After a moment of consideration, she's shrugging slightly and replying,'S'pose we're having dinner then.'

His smile is turning into a grin,'Great! I already have the perfect place picked out!'

Oh. She hadn't exactly thought that he would've already picked out a place. But of course he was the Doctor, and spontaneously picking out places was kind of his thing. 'So I don't mean to rain on your parade, but would you mind if we just ate at my house?' She's asking, voice slightly nervous. 

His shoulders are slumping and the grin is leaving his features,'I suppose the American diner drifting through space can wait.'

'There's an American diner drifting through space?' She's questioning, almost incredulously. 

'Yeah, I've been meaning to check it out, haven't had the time though.'

'We'll go there the next time we go out to eat, yeah?'

He's nodding and extending his arm out towards her, signalling for her to take his hand. She's smiling at him and stepping over to him, sliding her into his. She's pulling him out of her room, a fit of giggles escaping her. A peek out of the TARDIS doorway is confirming that they're at her flat and they're both stumbling into her flat, him slightly confused as to why she was so happy. He's bounding after her into the kitchen, feeling empty as her hand leaves his. She's spinning around and grinning at him, a sudden burst of energy going through her. 'Chicken sound okay?' She's asking. 

'I suppose chicken will do,' he's replying, throwing her a small smile. She's instructing him to wait in the living room and he's sauntering off to the living room, shoving his hands into his pockets and dropping down onto the couch. She's coming into the living room a few minutes later, telling him that dinner would be ready in half an hour before promptly placing herself in his lap, smirking. 

'Clara, what are you doing?' His voice is deep, edging on seductive. 

She's leaning in towards him, her lips ghosting his as she murmurs,'Passing the time.'

He's huffing out a laugh and kissing her gently, his hand moving up to the back of her head, fingers getting tangled in her hair. The moan that's escaping her as he deepens the kiss is causing him to shudder, his other hand firmly planting itself on her hip. The kiss is quickly turning into something desperate and their hips are rocking against each other, heavy breaths escaping their lips each time one of them felt the smallest bit of relief to the pressure building up inside of them. Another moan from her, louder this time, and all he can think about him is her screaming out his name as he gives her an orgasm with his mouth. His hand is tightening on her waist, trying to stop himself from getting what he desired. She's laughing lightly into his mouth, knowing exactly what he was thinking just by that one simple action. 

Her mouth is leaving his and he's quickly feeling lost, planting his lips on her neck to ground himself again. Hastily, she's reaching down and cupping his cheeks, detaching him from her neck and pulling him up to look him in the eyes, the look she was giving him telling him that it was okay to do what he wanted. A wave of shyness is casting over him and he's giving her a sheepish smile, lips moving back to her neck just to hover there, not quite sure about what he should do next. Her hands are burying themselves in his hair and she's attempting to urge him on, getting only reluctance from him. With a huff, she's taking a hand off the back of his head and taking the hand he had placed on her hip, moving it under her skirt. She's letting out a sigh as she feels pressure in the place she needs it most, a moan escaping her lips as his fingers begin to move. With a deep breath out, he's pressing his lips on her neck, sucking on it roughly. A moan is building up in her throat, only to quickly dissipate when a knock sounds from the front door. She's groaning and with a wet pop, his mouth is leaving her neck and his fingers ceasing their movements, a suggestion slipping out of his mouth,'Maybe you should get that.'

'It's not important, please just keep doing what you were doing,' she's saying quickly, her voice high and filled with need. 

Another knock. 'I don't think they're going to stop, Clara.' Was his voice always that deep? If there wasn't some annoying prat at her door she would be on him right now, riding him into next week. 

A huff's escaping her lips and she's pecking his lips quickly, jumping off of his lap. There's another knock as she rushes to the door, the voice coming from the other side of the door stopping her dead in her tracks. 

'Clara!' Oh God, not him, anyone but him. 

Footsteps are following close behind her and she can't believe that this is how they're going to meet. She's cautiously placing her hand on the door handle, opening the door slowly to reveal the face of a slightly nervous looking Adrian Davies. She's feeling something warm behind her and turning her head to find the Doctor standing behind her, causing worry to build up inside of her. OhGodohGodohGod. 

'Adrian...hi,' she's greeting awkwardly, her already flushed cheeks turning a darker shade of pink as she watches her coworker's gaze dart between her and the lanky figure behind her. 

'Hello, Clara,' he's greeting back, eyes traveling back to the Time Lord. 

The afore mentioned Time Lord is smirking and taking a step closer to her, his length pushing into her lower back. She's biting her lip and making a note to herself to punish him for this later. 

'Do you still want to go out for dinner or...?' The bow tied man is questioning. 

Dinner? That wasn't for another week. She's mustering up a nervous smile, telling him to give them a moment before shutting the door, turning around and glaring at a rather snide looking stick insect of a man. 

'You're going to be in so much trouble when I get back,' she's growling, poking a finger into his chest. 

He's quirking an eyebrow,'You'd rather go out with bow tie than spend the night with me?' 

'Yes, actually, I would, seeing as though you somehow managed to land a week late.'

'It's only a week, Clara.'

'Don't you dare tell me that it's 'only a week' when you're always going on about how short human life spans are!' 

He's not quite sure what causes him to do what he does next. Maybe it's the way she seems so worked up. Or maybe it's the way that she's still turned on and he can see that clear as day. Or maybe, just maybe, it was the sudden realisation that she was going to be gone one day and there was nothing he could do about that. Whatever it was, he didn't quite care, because as soon as his hands were on her cheeks and his lips were on hers, every coherent thought he had vanished. A noise of surprise is being muffled by his lips and she's going to push him away, stopping her movements immediately when she feels the way his hearts are racing in his chest. She's clutching his shirt tightly, pulling him closer to her as her lips begin moving against his. 'You're an arse,' she's muttering, stumbling back until she hits a wall, his hands leaving her face and planting themselves on the wall. 

'I'm well aware,' he's replying, the timbre in his voice vibrating against her lips. 

His mouth is being ripped from hers and he's moving next to her ear, muttering,'Have fun on your date.'

A groan is leaving her and she's telling him that she is most certainly not dating Adrian, pushing him back and stomping over to the door, pulling it open. She's giving the man on the other side a smile that looks completely forced, but she's beyond caring because all she can think about is that God damned smug Time Lord in her flat. 'Sorry about that, my friend's having some troubles at home and he asked if he could stay here tonight,' she's lying, hoping he'll just accept the lie and leave. 

Scratching the back of his head nervously, he's questioning,'Do you want to reschedule?'

She's telling him that'd probably be for the best and they're setting a new date quickly, her slamming the door after they're done. 'I hate you.' 

'I'm terribly sorry to inform you of this, but I don't believe that you actually hate me.'

She's grumbling and sauntering off to the kitchen, falling down into a kitchen chair once she gets there. He's frowning and following her into the kitchen, furrowing her brow when he sees her staring off into space. 'Are you okay?' He's questioning. 

'You landed me here a week late, and then when my friend shows up to have dinner, that may I remind you, we scheduled, you suddenly decide to get jealous just because I have plans with someone that isn't you. Who even does that?' She's exclaiming angrily, not even realising the words are leaving her mouth. 

He's staring at her guiltily for a moment before stuttering out,'I didn't realise it was that important that important to you.'

'No, of course you didn't because you're a Time Lord and you scoff at the concept of having dinner with a friend!'

As if on cue, the oven timer is beeping, causing her head to snap in the direction of it. Wordlessly, he's walking over to the oven and pulling their dinner out, throwing it on to the counter before turning towards her and glaring. 'Would you like me to leave because I supposedly scoff at this kind of thing?' 

She's biting her lip and standing up, striding over to him. 'As much as I'd love to tell you to go away, I can't.'

He's giving her a look to tell her he doesn't understand and she's explaining,'I know that if I tell you to leave, you won't come back for a couple of months and that'll only make me even more mad at you.'

His expression is softening and he's flexing his hand at his side, trying to stop himself from reaching out and cupping her cheek. Looking down, she's seeing his hand flexing and reaching her hand out, wrapping it around the back of his and bringing his hand up to her cheek. 'I should hate you right now,' she's mumbling, hand staying on top of his,'I really should.'

He's smiling sadly at her and without really thinking about it, he's leaning down and kissing her softly, thumb absentmindedly stroking her cheek. A quiet moan is escaping her as his lips touch hers, her forgotten arousal becoming anything but forgotten now. She's moving her lips against his, free hand moving to the back of his neck and pulling him down closer to her. He's trying to remind her that there's still dinner to eat, but she's silencing his words by kissing him harder, pushing him up against the counter, her body flush against his. As soon as her hand's on his belt buckle, he's giving up any thoughts of eating dinner anytime soon. He's quickly out of his trousers and left looking ridiculous with his question mark pants along with his whole top still dressed. Pulling away, she's telling him they should do this some place more comfortable, so he's snogging her again while leading her to the living room, collapsing on to the couch and laughing deeply against her lips, his chest rumbling against hers. She's hastily ridding herself of her tights and pulling off her knickers, grinding against him as he tries to find a place to put his hands. 

'Waist,' she's muttering and he's awkwardly nodding, part of them forgetting that they're still kissing, his forehead bumping against her. Hesitantly, he's placing his hands on her waist like its something delicate, because to him every part of Clara Oswald is delicate. Moving his lips down to her neck, he's hearing her moan, telling him to touch her and he isn't quite sure he wants to because she was just furious with him and none of this is making any sense. 

'Doctor, please,' she's whimpering, fingers digging into his back. Reluctantly, he's moving a hand down to her sex and palming her through her knickers, savouring every moan and whimper that escapes her. Part of him wishes he had the courage to tell her what he wanted and not make her guide his movements, but he's too damn nervous and anxious to be able to do that. His fingers hitting a sensitive spot and she's gasping, her back arching slightly. Her gasp is encouraging him and he's pushing his fingers past her knickers, two fingers entering her and curling upward. He knows he should have a seductive smirk on his lips or something like that, but for some reason he can't help but grin. He's the one making her feel this way, the one making her moan and keen, and it makes him feel great in so many different ways. 

A moan is leaving her and she's quickly breathing out,'Tell me what you want to do to me.'

All of the air is leaving his lungs and he's looking up at her face, his grin leaving his lips. Bewildered, he's gathering all of the fantasies of her in his head and letting them spill out in a nervous voice that sounds anything but seductive. All of the thoughts of pleasing her with his mouth until she screamed out his name, the thoughts of having her under him, around him, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. With a light laugh, she's moving her hands to the back of his head, holding his curls gently as if to tell him to not look away. She's telling him that the first option sounds rather nice, causing him to grin sheepishly at her. Moving his head down to her sex, he's curling his fingers inside of her a few more times before removing them, replacing them with his mouth. He's getting her off a little too quickly, having her clutching his hair and arching her back, crying out his name before shuddering, her orgasm fading. A gentle laugh is leaving him and he's moving up next to her, having her turn on to her side so he can squeeze himself in between her and the couch. He's reminding her that they still have to eat dinner and she's laughing gently, telling him that she's well aware. 

Closing her eyes, she's smiling, deciding that she'd much rather spend the rest of the night in his arms than do anything the least bit productive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos if you enjoyed and comments are always appreciated. (They also help me write faster.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me if you want a second chapter or not, because I can't quite decide if I want to write one or not. Kudos if you enjoyed and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
